


A Big Birthday Surprise

by Akartajay



Series: Makoharu Birthday Shenanigans [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tachibana Makoto, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dirty Talk, Don’t eat the Chocolate Cake, Drug the cake, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Nanasae Haruka, Haru is a freak, Haru likes it Rough, Haruka is a cock slut, Haruka is lowkey a Size Queen, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, I’m not sorry, I’m sorry for writing this, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Mackerel cake, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Never Have I Ever, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Rin and Sosuke are chill af, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry that this FanFiction is a day late., Top Tachibana Makoto, Yaoi, big dick, dick - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, size queen, sourin, stupid basic ass party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: It’s Haruka’s Birthday! So what does he get? Why, he gets a party with his friends, a fishy cake, and an...unexpectedly large present from Makoto; compliments of a certain rambunctious, and quite sinister, blonde and his suspicious white powder...Oh and I’m a day late but, Happy Birthday, Haruka! *Includes Shameless Birthday Smut*





	A Big Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant to post this on June 30th, but it’s July 1st. Sue me. Anyway here’s a birthday fic. Read and Review; reviews make me feel like what I do is at least like, remotely relevant. (Ik it’s probably not but..please?)

It was late June. This meant that his birthday was coming up. Knowing that Haru wasn’t a fan of large crowds of annoying people, Makoto , Nagisa, and Rei were planning a small get together for him. Although it was hard to persuade Nagisa not to invite about 30 more people and turn the small get together into his so called, “super ultra mega birthday bash”, they eventually settled on a small get together with just the four of them where they’d play games and watch movies together at Haru’s house and maybe sleep over. 

The 4 of them were sitting together at their usual lunch spot, the roof, which gave them a beautiful view of the pool. Haru, stricken with fatigue, was leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder as they all ate their lunches, an unusually affectionate gesture that they usually wouldn’t do around others, but no one seemed to pay it any mind, as it was becoming a regular occurrence. Nagisa and Rei were talking about the possible games they could play at Haru’s place during his birthday “party” and about other people that they’d possibly invite.

“Oh! Haru-Chan, we should invite-“

“I don’t want a bunch of people in my house, Nagisa.”

Nagisa pouted. “I was just gonna say that we should invite Rin-chan..”

Makoto looked down at Haru with a slightly furrowed brow. “Haru? Are you sure you don’t want to invite Rin? It’s just 5 of us..”

Haru was quiet for a moment. After an unnecessary amount of internal debating, he turned his head to the side, his usual indifferent look still etched on his delicate yet stern features, and said, “Fine, Rin can come.”

Makoto smiled. “That’s good! Now guys, what type of cake should we make Haru?” 

They all sat, thinking in silence. “I got it.” Haru stood up, a weirdly passionate tone in his voice. “I want a mackerel cake.”

Rei looked like he was gonna puke as he covered his mouth and turned a sickly greenish color. 

“Noooo Haru-Chan! That’s kinda gross,” Nagisa said with a gentle smile.

Makoto laughed, appalled at the idea of a fish flavored cake, but not surprised at the suggestion. “Very Creative, Haru, but please...let’s think of something that we can all enjoy.”

“We can all enjoy Mackerel cake. It’s good.” Haru said, a bit puzzled by their disgust.

“Don’t tell me you’ve actually made it before, Haru! Did you!?” Makoto’s Eyes grew wide as he began to imagine what the hell that would even taste like.

Haru was indifferent as ever when he replied, “Yes. You can either chop up the pieces of mackerel or blend the mackerel entirely and mix it in with the cake batt-“

“OKAY Haru! That uh.. sounds good and all, but can we all agree on a cake that Rei, Nagisa, and I could also..enjoy...please?” Makoto was always good at reasoning with Haru, being that he was one of the few people that Haru genuinely respected.

“Okay, you’re right,” Haru said as he held his chin in thought. After about 10 Seconds of more over-exaggerated thinking, Haru spoke again. “I got it. I’ll make a chocolate-“ everyone was relieved, “-and mackerel cake.” Everyone wanted to puke.

Rei had had enough. He covered his mouth in disgust. “P-please excuse me, Haruka-Senpai..!” He ran over to the roof’s exit and slammed the door. Violent coughing (and borderline puking) could be heard from the stairwell.

“Rei!? Oh my gosh,” Makoto left Haru’s side to get up and follow Rei out of concern for his fellow teammate (and the fact that if puke got on the stairs, there would surely be consequences). “I’ll go make sure he’s okay.” 

Nagisa shook his head and sighed as they both left. “Haru-Chan, how about you have your disgustin- I mean, delicious mackerel cake, Makoto and Rei have Chocolate cake, and I could just bring a crap-ton of Iwatobi surprise bread!? Everyone would be happy!” 

Haru’s mood went a bit sour after the two (but mostly Makoto) left. “Fine, do whatever you want..” He slumped over, resting his chin on his fist with a small pout.

Nagisa smiled apologetically once more. “Thanks, Haru! I mean, your fish cake sounds interesting, but Mako-Chan and Rei-Chan...they aren’t so...exotic I guess.. not that I would eat it either, but I’d be more willing to try it than them because I’m more fun! Right Haru?”

Haru wasn’t listening anymore. He continued eating his lunch as the two sat in an awkward silence. The tension was killing Nagisa. 

“Uhh...you seemed really dead-set on that mackerel cake. Mako-Chan must know you really well if he can make you compromise with something so important to you! It’s as if he’s got the key to your mind that lets him change it or somethin’ huh, Haru? Haha!”

Haru shrugged and muttered under his breath. “...True.” This was indeed true. There was a reason everyone seemed to agree that he and Makoto were ‘joined at the hip’, both figuratively and literally, even though the phrase made Haru cringe a bit. But of course, he never disclosed too much about what happened between he and Makoto. While they weren’t sworn to secrecy, they would prefer to keep their relationship private, simply to avoid any unnecessary drama. They were simply two best, completely platonic, childhood friends...or so it appeared that way.

After a few moments of silence, Nagisa came out with a bold question. “Since Rei-chan and Mako-Chan are gone...can I ask you something, Haru-Chan?”

“Sure, I guess.” Haru was out of fucks to give as he poked at his food.

“You and Mako-Chan spend so much time together and you know each other so well. You’re literally inseparable! So..I’ve been wondering for a while now...youtwoaredating, right?!”

Well shit. How the hell did he come to that conclusion? Perhaps it was that obvious.

Haru said nothing as he began to break out into a nervous sweat. He continued to look down at his lunch. Nagisa began to glow. 

After a surprised gasp, Nagisa went off. “Ohmygosh, really!? I knew it! I knew it! How long have you two been together!?”

Haru remained expressionless, but he was more or less dying inside. He wasn’t completely opposed to people knowing, but Nagisa would definitely be one of the last people from the team that Haru would want to know about his relationship. After an exasperated sigh of defeat, Haru replied. “About 2...3...”

“Weeks? Months!?”

“Years.”

Nagisa squealed like an obnoxious fangirl. “WOW REALLY!? I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!? ACTUALLY, I DONT CARE, JUST TELL ME MORE!” Nagisa was back in Haru’s sacred bubble of personal space.

Haru seemed to scoff a bit. “Nagisa, calm down. And back. Up.” 

Nagisa backed off with an apologetic smile. “Right, sorry Haru-Chan!” There was another awkward silence until another thought crossed Nagisa’s mind. A mischievous smile crept onto his face. “Haru-Chan...while we’re on the subject...can I ask you one more question about you and Mako-Chan. I’m so happy for you two.”

After a few slightly tense moments, and a bit more distant coughing from the staircase, Haru finally responded. “Fine,” sighed Haru, broken down by the young boy’s attentive, yet annoying stare.

Nagisa kicked his feet in glee and gradually calmed down, looking for a way to ask such a question. “Well...Haru-chan...have you...and Mako-Chan...” Nagisa swallowed nervously, “...haveyouandMako-Chandoneityet?!”

“What?” Haru squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Sex, Haru! Have you and Mako-Chan had the sex??”

Haru looked slightly appalled as Nagisa managed to get up in his face again. He decided that it was no one’s, especially not Nagisa’s, business and did not answer.

“...well?”

Still no answer.

“Oh. My. Gosh. HARU-CHAN!” Nagisa exclaimed out of excitement and glee as he kicked his feet again like a child. “Iknewit! Iknewit Iknewit!”

‘How the hell would you know?’, Haru thought to himself.

“I had a feeling! The way you two look into each other’s eyes..it had to be some sort of pent-up sexual tension! When did you guys first do it!? Does it feel good?! OH! Who tops? Mako-Chan, right?”

Haru decided to say nothing more. He was overwhelmed by the rambunctious little boy’s (astoundingly accurate) assumptions. 

“OH so I’m right! Iknewit!”

‘Again with the “I knew it” crap.’ Haru sighed to himself. ‘How did the conversation even get this far? I’ve said almost nothing!’

“It has to be Mako-Chan! I mean, it only makes sense! He’s always keeping you in check like he’s your mom or something, Haru-Chan. He’s also huge! And on certain days you used to not swim, which is weird for you, Haru-Chan! I mean, it makes sense that you wouldn’t be able to, since you’re the one taking Mako-Chan’s-“

Haru’s eyes widened. “OKAY, Nagisa.” Haru has had enough of this shit.

“Oh c’mon Haru! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I’m sure you’re an awesome bottom!” Nagisa gave Haru a suggestive wink.

Haru sunk into the wall. ‘Please make this stop.’

“And don’t worry! If you want to skip practice because you’re sore, we’d understand.”

‘Shut up, Nagisa.’

“Speaking of soreness, how bad does ‘it’ hurt?”

‘Oh my gosh.’

“While doing it, how good does it feel!?”

‘Nagisa...’

“Hmm..since you haven’t been skipping practice lately, you’re probably used to it...does that mean..you do it often? That’s impressive, Haru-Chan!”

‘Nagisa...stop.’

“I guess that would make sense. Is Mako-Chan rough? Or is he gentle with you like always?”

‘He’s literally talking to himself.’

“Hehe, If you enjoy it that much, Haru-Chan, then you must be,” Nagisa snickered, “a size queen!”

“Stop.” Haru didn’t realize he said that put loud..and quite forcefully too.

“Oh...did I hit a soft spot...sorry Haru-Chan! But seriously, don’t be embarrassed at all! Heck, if Rei-Chan and I were to do it, I know I’d be bottoming too.”

“If we were to do what?” Rei and an exasperated, yet relived looking, Makoto had returned. Thankfully they hadn’t heard the one-sided conversation going on.

“Rei-Chan! Uhh, Nothing!” The rambunctious blond began to blush a bit. “Uhh, me and Haru-chan thought of a great game to play at his party! So we can leave now!”

‘Good idea,’ Haru thought to himself, a light blush still present on his frowning face.

“But I wasn’t able to participate in the discussion of said game. And there are still 3 minutes remaining for lunch so we don’t have to return to class just ye-et!” Nagisa began to push Rei towards the front door.

“Right, I’ll tell you on the way home later! Later Haru-Chan! See you and Mako-Chan at practice!” Nagisa winked at Haru and rushed out the door, pulling a very confused Rei with him.

“See you later, Haruka-Senpai and Makoto-Senpai!” Haru lazily waved back before the staircase door slammed shut. 

Haru exhaled. Those two are exhausting. Nagisa is exhausting. Makoto was still confused as ever. “What was that about, Haru?”

Haru blushed once more as he glanced over at Makoto. “Uhh..nothing.” He rested on Makoto’s shoulder and returned his attention to his now cold lunch. Makoto shrugged it off with a gentle smile and a small chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Haru’s back and it rubbed gently, leaning into him affectionately.

“Okay, Haru-Chan.”

• • •

Haru sat in the warm bath water, relishing in the way it offered relief to his aching bones. He thought about...well mostly water, but also about the “party” just days away. He had planned it all out. Haru had decided to make himself a mackerel cake (seriously) and Makoto had insisted on making a chocolate cake. Haru also made preparations: he called Rin to invite him over, Makoto’s mom agreed to prepare food for the get together, and after a lot of pressure from Nagisa, Haru agreed to let Nagisa choose a game as a ‘surprise’. Haru wasn’t very thrilled about it, but he didn’t really care much either; as long as his friends, and his boyfriend, were there, he’d be perfectly satisfied.

Haru began to warm up at the thought of his boyfriend. It was all true; he and Makoto have been dating for 2 and a half years, through their first, second, and third high school years, in secret. And yes, their relationship had blossomed into a sexual one. Haru enjoyed it all immensely. 

He smiled to himself and began to rub his hands over his weary legs, stopping abruptly at his knee. He cringed as he hit a sore spot that had accumulated from their unusually tough practice just hours before. He cringed again; a sore spot. His thoughts drifted to the awkward and ultimately one-sided conversation he had with Nagisa. 

When he and Makoto first had sex, Nagisa was right; Haru did skip swimming that day. He remembers the day vividly: it was a slow and ultimately lame and unproductive practice because Makoto was too busy feeling and looking guilty for being the reason why Haru couldn’t swim. Haru remembers how Kou got frustrated with the slow times Makoto had that day, as well as any other time he and Haru would have sex. They were surprised that no one caught on to what was really going on. But apparently, Nagisa was observant as ever. After a while, Haru had grown accustomed to sex, but sometimes, soreness did prevail.

Even though sex proved to be so problematic, Haru enjoyed it. Quite a lot, too. Makoto enjoys it too, but he hates how it hurts Haru. In fact, each time they had sex, Makoto would be reluctant to go through with it, especially on days before practice. Sometimes, Haru even had to fight Makoto in order to get what he wanted. Makoto would ask, “Why do you go through with this, knowing this effects your swimming? You love swimming, Haru!”

Haru would look him in the eyes, seriousness etched on his face, and say, “Because I love you, and I want to make you feel good. Makoto, if I am willing to skip swimming on certain days, just to let you screw me with your huge co-“

“Haru! That’s...uhh, pretty blunt, don’t you think!?” Makoto blushed like a fucking tomato (As usual) as he managed a nervous chuckle.

“Well, it’s true.” Haru said, in a surprisingly stoic manner. “If it means feeling good, with you...then I can deal with not swimming a few days.” 

“But Haru, it’s not just swimming. I can’t stand the idea of hurting you like that. Even if you don’t swim, you still limp!”

Haru stood quietly for a moment. “It’s not that noticeable,” he said, turning his head away from Makoto, knowing that he was lying his ass off. 

“Haruuu, even the nurse stopped you and asked what happened!”

“I fell down the stairs.”

“Haru!!” 

“What?! She believed it. And so did everyone else.” 

Makoto buried his face into his hands and sighed, chuckling to himself a bit. “What am I gonna do with you, Haru-Chan?”

“Fuck me.”

Makoto turned red-, no he became a tomato, again. Then his inner mom began to take over. “Haru! You’re too reckless! This is why you’re always getting yourself hur-“

Haru chuckled to himself a bit and looked up at Makoto with a small smirk. “No, Makoto. You’re just hung like a fucking horse.”

Makoto covered his face. “Oh my gosh.” 

• • •

Haru smiled warmly, yet mischievously to himself as he allowed himself to sink into the warm bath water some more, thinking of all the sexual encounters he and Makoto had had, hands sliding down to his semi-erect member. He thought about Makoto; about how gentle and sweet he was to him, how he never seemed to initiate the sex but somehow ended up dominating Haru. He thought about more explicit things; about how he’d ogle his boyfriend’s nether region at practice..in public..at home right before he attempted to deep throat- or get like, halfway down- his boyfriend’s large member that he loved so very much. 

Haru snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he was drooling. ‘Okay, well..still I’m not a freakin’ size queen,’ he said to himself. Sure, he loved his boyfriend and his body, but it’s not like he’s obsessed or has a kink or anything. Who wouldn’t be amazed at his beautiful boyfriend’s gentle smile and adorable personality? Who wouldn’t be entranced by his attractive face and down right sexy body, with his delicious abs and unintentionally snug pants that leave little to the imagination? Haru loves the way Makoto would be so humble about his physical attributes, the way he’d swoon over Haru’s own body, the lovestruck look he’d have on his face, how blackened and dilated his pupils would become as he explored every inch of Haru, making sure he was satisfied before turning attention to his self. 

Haru loved this part of their love-making. He loved to push Makoto on his back and kiss him all over as if to say, “thank you.” Haru loved to straddle his boyfriend’s hips, just to feel his prominent arousal poking so strongly at his backside, as if it were threatening to attack. Haru loved to undress Makoto, especially when it came to his oh so tight underwear, pulling them down and off his boyfriend, keeping such innocent eye-contact the whole time, only to get smacked in the face with his boyfriend’s monstrous member. 

Haru doesn’t like failure, but when it comes to giving head to his boyfriend, Haru is happy to lose and try again, over and over. He knows that Makoto’s member is something he’ll likely, never conquer, being that Haru swears that it’s way bigger than his face, but damn it, does he like to try.

And, while others say that condoms kill the mood, Haru loves this part. Well, more accurately, he loves to watch Makoto struggle to put them on. He would find himself melting, his own arousal twitching in anticipation as he relished in the sound of the latex snapping against his boyfriend’s cock, hearing him hiss, complaining about how uncomfortably tight it was, that is, if it didn’t rip.

But, Haru’s absolute favorite part was when Makoto would finally begin to enter him, being gentle and sweet the whole time, hitting all his good spots so effortlessly, stretching him so wide, all while being only about halfway in. Haru loved it so much. He wanted it, he craved to be filled to the absolute limit with his boyfriend’s huge ass co-

Haru began to cough violently as he ran out of oxygen and scrambled to the surface of his tub for air, realizing that he managed to submerge himself under water for a long time, just thinking about Makoto. After a loud and violent coughing fit that could probably be heard from across the neighborhood, Haru finally found his composure and left the tub, ignoring his obvious hard-on.

As he dried himself off and exited the bathroom, he heard banging at his front door. He grabbed a towel to wrap his lower half with and walked down the stairs to get the door. There stood a freaked out Makoto with a look of horror, but soon relief, on his face. 

“Oh, thank goodness! I heard you coughing from my room and ran over here as quickly as possible. Me and my family thought you were dying, Haru!”

Haru looked at Makoto with a blank stare and a faint blush. “Uhh, no...I’m fine, Makoto. I just..had something stuck in my throat.”

“Were you choking!?”

‘Yes, on you in my dreams...’ 

“No, just..hot sauce that went down..weird...”

Makoto looked confused, but soon the look of worry turned back into his gentle smile. “Okay then, Haru-Chan. Please be careful from now on, you really gave me a scare.”

“Drop the Chan.”

“Haha, right, sorry Haru. Well, goodnight!” Haru waved at Makoto as began to walk down the steps back to his house. 

Haru closed the door and slumped to the floor with a large sigh. ‘Well, shit. I better go buy a fucking tiara because it looks like Nagisa was right; I really am a size queen.’

• • •

Haru’s house was a little more hectic than usual; the house smelled of chocolate and fish, a weird combination that would stick in your mind and potentially haunt your senses for weeks to come. Haru however, was calm; he stood over a hunk of bread that he’d just pulled out of the oven clad in nothing but his jammers and an apron, as usual. The lump of bread was warm and smelled of fish- yes, he had really baked a mackerel cake. He is a happy Haru.

Makoto however was too busy to even be appalled by the unsettling grayish white spotted loaf of bread as he struggled to blow up balloons while watching to make sure he didn’t burn the chocolate cake still baking in the oven. While Makoto wasn’t very competent when it came to culinary arts, he could bake sweets pretty well and enjoyed it a lot. 

Makoto heard the oven timer go off mid balloon-blow and ran over to the oven, holding the vision-obscuring object (the balloon) in his mouth as he opened the oven. He grabbed the pan and dropped it with a hiss of pain, letting the balloon fly from his mouth and across the kitchen. Then he felt like a dumb-ass because he forgot to wear the oven mitts just beside the oven. After cursing at his own incompetence, he finally got the cake out of the oven and let it cool next to Haru’s mutant fish cake. 

Haru walked over to the cooling rack. “You seem cheery today.” Haru looked Makoto up and down, tanking note of his adorably disheveled appearance and slightly powdered-from cake flour- cheeks and nose as a small smirk formed on his face. Makoto chuckled in response. 

Haru’s smile vanished. “Also, Did you break something? I heard a loud noise.”

“Uhh...no. I just burned myself a bit.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yea. Now I’m just a bit anxious. I can’t wait for the cake to cool so I can decorate it. We all agreed on chocolate frosting with white chocolate chips. Oh, and Nagisa blew up my phone, insisting that I needed to cover it in powered sugar for aesthetics or something. It should be great, Haru!”

Haru shrugged. “I’m not really into chocolate. Besides, I have an even better cake right here.” Haru took the lump of fish cake out of the pan, turning it over and plopping it onto the cooling rack.

“Haaruuuu! That looks disgusting!” Makoto sighed. While it was disgusting, Makoto did appreciate Haru’s...creativity. He also found it kind of cute, oddly enough. “Well, at least you’re getting your favorite cake I guess...just please..don’t force any of us to eat it.”

“I wasn’t planning on sharing. It’s all for me,” Haru said, eyeing his masterpiece with an admirable glint in his eyes.

Makoto laughed. “Okay, Haru-chan,” he said as he went to decorate the now cooled, chocolate cake.

“Drop the chan.”

• • •

Later that evening, the guests arrived. Of course, Rei and Nagisa game as a pair with Nagisa dropping his bags, running up to Haru, and screaming, “Happy Birthday Haru-Chan,” right in his face. Rei however, took a calmer approach as he pryed the impossibly energetic blonde off of Haru. 

“I wish you a happy birthday, Haruka-Senpai,” Rei said with a bow. Haru gave a gentle smile.

“Thanks, guys. Where’s Rin?”

“Keep your pants on, we’re here!”

‘We’re?’

Haru was utterly confused until Sousuke stepped into his home, standing tall and intimidating as ever. They both stood and stared at each other, tension becoming tighter by the second. Makoto couldn’t take any more of it and took the liberty of trying to cut it himself. 

“Hello Yamazaki-Ku-“

Sousuke turned towards Makoto. “Please Makoto, call me Sousuke,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Oh, um, Hello Sousuke! Uhh, we weren’t expecting you to come, but we’re all thrilled you’re here, right Haru?”

Haru kept eye contact with Sousuke the whole time. “Nagisa, I said that I didn’t want a lot of people in my hou-“

“Right, the more the merrier! Please go make yourselves at home,” Makoto said, covering Haru’s mouth with a slightly terrified look in his eyes that canceled out his friendly and welcoming smile. After greeting everyone and wishing Haru a happy birthday, Rin and Sousuke finally walked into the living room. 

“Haru! Please at least try to be nice. You should be grateful that Sousuke took the time to come and celebrate your birthday with you!”

Haru knew that wasn’t entirely true. As of lately, Rin and Sousuke had been getting along pretty damn well, making it obvious as to why they both showed up; they now come as a pair. Haru knew that Rin and Sousuke were best friends and very likely, an item, but it still bothered him a bit. 

After a moment of more tense silence, Haru finally answered. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” He walked to the living room where the rest were and Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, although he was still concerned about how Sousuke’s presence would affect Haru’s mood. 

The two walked into the, now lively, living room. The gifts were all placed on the chabudai (small Japanese table) in the center of the room while everyone sat around it, engaged in conversation with one another. Makoto motioned towards the table, asking Haru to sit down with him, so he did, quite closely too. Although, their proximity barely rivaled Rin and Sousuke’s; clearly they were indeed an item, judging by how close they sat.

From there they all caught up with one another. Rin and Sousuke told of the happenings at Samezuka Academy and the change in management for their swim team (Nitori’s promotion to team captain), while Nagisa talked about Rei’s promotion and about how amazing it was that everyone was graduating in mere weeks. Haru and Rin got into petty arguments about driving, specifically who the best was, and Sousuke even told a few embarrassing stories about all the silly stuff Rin’s cried about lately. All the while, Haru, the usually anti-social water-fucker, enjoyed spending time with his friends, even Sousuke, so much so that he allowed another gentle smile to appear on his delicate face once more as he snuggled closer to Makoto, relishing in the way his deep voice made his chest vibrate in warm, comforting spasms. 

After a while, Nagisa insisted that they eat. After eating the food that Makoto’s mom had prepared, it was finally time to move on to Nagisa’s favorite part—the cake. 

“Ooh oh!! Haru-Chan, can I please get the cake!! And some lemonade, because just water is boring...not offense, Haru-chan!”

“Whatever,” Haru said with a shrug. “The chocolate cake is for you guys, remember? I already have my own cake.”

Nagisa looked confused until he remembered the awful cake idea that Haru proposed at lunch a few days ago. He sighed. “Haru-chan! You actually made it!?”

Haru nodded.

“That’s cool..! And disgusting...oh well, I’ll get you a slice I guess.” Nagisa went into the kitchen. “Oh! And I’ll get all of you guys a slice too!”

Everyone looked at each other, dread and fear prevalent in their eyes. “What!? No! Nagisa wait!” 

“What? Oh! No, I’m gonna get you guys chocolate cake! Sorry! Haha,” Nagisa said with an apologetic smile. Everyone was relieved. 

• • •

“Go-time.” Nagisa smiled smugly to himself as he snuck to the front door of the house to retrieve his bag and sneak it over to the kitchen. Once he got it there, he took out two items. A jar of white powder and a bottle of liquor. (Clearly, Nagisa is up to some Thugisa type of shit ;)

He laughed evilly to himself as he poured lemonade for everyone, making sure to spike all the drinks. “This should get the party kicking,” Nagisa said to himself. 

After the drinks were poured, he cut everyone a slice of chocolate cake like he said he would, with the exception of Haru’s mutant fish cake. After placing the cake slices on the table with their respective cups of lemonade, he paused to grab the small jar of white powder. 

“Here’s another birthday present, Haru-Chan,” Nagisa whispered to himself with a small grin. He grabbed a generous amount of the suspicious powdered substance, found the cake with the smallest amount of the sprinkled-on powdered sugar that he had strategically begged Makoto for, and sprinkled the flavorless power on the slice of cake, blending it with the sugar as inconspicuously as possible. 

After examining the cake slice closely, and placing another one of his birthday gifts in a special hiding place, Nagisa decided that it was ready. “Perfect,” he said as he got ready to distribute the cake and drinks. 

He did so as normal. He started with the drinks. When Rei asked why the lemonade tasted funny, Nagisa replied with, “Oh, uhh...it’s a drink that I made up myself! Does it not taste good...?” Nagisa made his best sad face that always made Rei buckle.

“Huh? Oh, no! Nagisa-Kun it’s great!” Rei took a sip of the drink. It was pretty good, but little did he know that he was becoming more and more intoxicated by the second. 

Nagisa smiled like the little devil he was. “Great! I’m glad you like it! Now I’m gonna get the cake!” He ran into the kitchen with his ever-lasting energy. 

When Nagisa left, Sousuke gave gave Rin a knowing look. Due to certain events at the Samezuka graduation party, they were very well aware that Nagisa had spiked their drinks. However, lucky for Nagisa, they said nothing and Haru and Makoto couldn’t even tell. 

Rin nodded to Sousuke as if to say, ‘this should be interesting...let’s see how far this goes.’ They both sipped their drinks with a smirk.

Nagisa came in to deliver the cakes, two at a time, being sure to keep the biggest piece for himself. He gave the extra special piece of chocolate cake, complete with his suspicions, white, powdery substance to none other than, Makoto.

No one saw anything out of the ordinary. Everyone ate their cake and drank their ‘lemonade’, including Nagisa. They all continued to engage in conversation. Rei continuously announced how much he loved the cake, the alcohol kicking in as he became louder and louder, showering Makoto in compliments as his face turned red from blush and dizziness. 

Haru on the other hand, became quiet, more so than usual as he began to lean on Makoto more and more, until he fell, head first, into Makoto’s lap. This was not very good for Makoto, at the moment.

“Huh..? Haru! Are you okay?” Makoto instantly sobered up as he worried for his boyfriend. He cuffed Haru’s face in his hands and Haru blinked slowly, a far out look in his eyes as he mumbled, “I’m fine,” and sat up. “I’m just a little tired.”

“Tired!? It’s only 7:30-“

“Oka-ayy thenn!” Nagisa struggled to talk straight, which made Rin and Sousuke chuckle to themselves, taking pity on all the lightweights around them. 

“Le-et’s play a gaame! Oh! I brought some stuff!” Nagisa reached into his bag to pull out two more (unopened) bottles of liquor.

Makoto’s Eyes widened with shock and horror as he gasped. Rei’s expression was equally as mortified. Haru did nothing but stare. 

“W-Where did you even get that, Nagisa!?” Makoto asked, looking like a frightened little boy. 

“My parents have a room full of this stuff!” Nagisa exclaimed with a way-too-big smile. 

Rin smirked. “Okay, Nagisa. What did you have in mind?” Rin crossed his arms and leaned back into Sousuke’s chest. 

“Hehe, well Rin-Chan, I brought this so we could play, Never Have I Ever.” 

“Hmm...a classic. Let’s play,” Rin said with a smug smile etched upon his face.

“What!? Seriously, you’re okay with this, Rin?? We should NOT be drinking! It’s illegal,” exclaimed Makoto, terror etched upon his face. 

“Ah, c’mon Makoto. It’ll be fun. Don’t knock it till you try it,” said Sousuke, extremely calm in comparison to Makoto. 

“Actually, Nagisa-kun...I have to agree with Makoto. It’s too risky. We don’t want to do anything we’ll regret,” said Rei, giving Nagisa an apologetic smile. 

After a pout from Nagisa, he finally caved. “Alright Rei-chan. I had a feeling you and Mako-Chan wouldn’t do it, so I have an equally fun, and legal, idea.”

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, what’s your idea, Nagisa?”

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever...strip edition!”

Makoto’s Eyes widened. “Wh-why!? Uh..isn’t that a bit uhh..extreme!?”

“Actually...I don’t see much wrong with it. We see each other half naked almost everyday. What difference does it make now?” Haru said matter-of-factly.

“I agree with Haruka-Senpai. It sounds like a fun and legal activity. As long as it’s not detrimental to our health, I see no harm in this game,” said Rei.

“Yea, we’re down. Are you scared or something, Makoto? What could you have possibly done in your past to make you so scared of this game?” Rin asked as he raised a challenging eyebrow. 

Makoto gulped as everyone looked at him with questioning stares. After enough embarrassment, Makoto finally caved with a long, exaggerated sigh. “Fine...just please, give me a moment. I..uhh...have a headache and I’m feeling a bit dizzy.” 

Nagisa smiled.

Haru looked concerned. “Are you okay, Makoto? Go get some water.”

“Yea..will-do.”

Makoto left the room with his hand held to his temple to steady his spinning headache as he waddled away to the front of the house to grab his bag. 

Nagisa smiled.

“Okay, so you guys know how to play, right?” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Good!”

“Wait, if we lose, do we have to keep stripping down until we’re naked..?” Rei was a bit apprehensive. 

Nagisa smiled. “Weeeelll... I don’t see why not. We’re all men here, right?”

“Uhh...d-don’t you think that’s a bit much, Nagisa?” Rei began to break out into a nervous sweat. 

Rin chuckled. “Oh calm down, Rei. It’ll be fine. What’s the worst that can happen?” 

Sousuke nodded in agreement. “Yea, Rin’s right.” Sousuke chuckled. “Just don’t go getting hard or anything.” Rei turned red and the rest laughed. 

After about 5 more minutes, Makoto finally showed up. He didn’t look much better. His face was red and he had a freaked out expression in his eyes. Haru couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or worry— most likely a mixture of both. What was really peculiar was the fact that Makoto had on a new pair of grey sweat pants, in place of his old jeans (which made Haru upset; they were his favorite pants for rather...perverse reasons). He had his hands far into his pockets, shifting them around awkwardly. He began to panic even more as the many judgemental and confused eyes of his peers locked onto him. “W-what?” He quickly went to sit down awkwardly.

Nagisa smiled.

“Makoto,” Haru started.

‘They know!’ Makoto panicked.

“W-what, Haru?” Makoto asked with a forced smile.

“Are you...” Makoto inhaled nervously. “..cheating?” Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yea Makoto, you just went to put on another layer, didn’t you? No fair!” Exclaimed Rin. 

“What!? N-no! I-I just..I-“

“Your Pants are loose. You must have put on a few pairs underneath them, huh?” Sousuke inquired, eyes squinted in suspicion.

“B-but I-I..I’m not trying to cheat! I just..I-“ 

“Yea, Makoto-Senpai. This does seem rather suspicious,” said Rei.

Makoto sputtered in panic, not knowing what to say or how to explain his situation until Nagisa intervened with a knowing smile. “Relaaaax guys. Leave him alone. If Mako-Chan wants to cheat, then fine! We’ll make him pay for it later, don’t worry.”

“Pfft, whatever,” huffed Rin. “Let’s play then.”

Haru looked over at Makoto with genuine concern in his eyes. He knew Makoto wasn’t one to cheat. Something was very clearly, wrong.

“Okay!! Who goes first?” Nagisa looked around at everyone until he decided. “Haru-Chan! You’re the birthday boy, so you go first!”

Haru sat up and began to think of something he’d never done. “Okay. I’ve never-“

“No Haru-chan! You have to say it right! ‘Never have I ever...’ like that!”

Haru looked at Nagisa and rolled his eyes in defeat. “Never have I ever swam any stroke, other than freestyle, in a competition.”

“Aww! Haru that’s not fair!” Nagisa got into Haru’s face once again. Haru grimaced.

“Yes it is, Nagisa. Remember that this is a game. The point is to think of things that everyone has done, but you haven’t. Good one, Haruka-Senpai,” explained Rei. 

Everyone took off a shoe, except for Haru and Makoto, who took off their bracelets (friendship bracelets; who said guys can’t wear bracelets?).

“Okay, it’s your turn, Rei-Chan,” Nagisa said as he threw his discarded shoe to the side.

“Okay...never have I ever...swam any stroke other than butterfly in a competition!”

“Aww, Rei-Chan!!” Nagisa wailed as he was forced to discard yet another shoe.

“That’s a pretty cheap blow, Rei,” Rin said with a chuckle.

“Well it worked, didn’t it? All of you were forced to comply,” Rei said with a satisfied smile as he crossed his arms in triumph.

Everyone was now shoeless, with exception of Haru and Makoto who still had one remaining.

“Okay, my turn. And don’t worry, mine won’t be cheap like Haru’s and Rei’s. Now let’s see...” Rin held his chin in thought for about ten seconds. “Never have I ever...” A sly smile appeared on his face as he finally thought of something. “Never have I ever had sexual dreams about swimming. That includes anything about the pool, team members, etc.”

Haru and Makoto took off their remaining shoe, Makoto still shifting awkwardly as he did so. Sousuke took off his jacket and Nagisa growled as he was forced to take off his first sock.

Rei looked at everyone in astonishment. He chuckled nervously. “Uhh...should I even ask w-what you all dreamed abou-“

“No,” Makoto and Sousuke both interrupted, a sly smile on Sousuke’s face and a panicked look on Makoto’s as he shifted again, more violently than before.

Haru remained stoic. “The water.”

“Huh?”

“I dreamt about the water.”

Rei was confused until he remembered that Haru was indeed a water-fucker. Nice.

“Okay, my turn,” said Sousuke. He thought up a rather naughty one, too. “Never have I ever...given head at school.”

Everyone, except Makoto and Sousuke, stripped.

“Wow...you think you know your friends,” Rin said with a small chuckle.

“Shudup, Rin. You took off your sock too,” Haru said. 

Makoto blushed immensely, wrapping his arms around his knees as if to curl into an awkward fetal position. Sousuke laughed. Their relationship was becoming even more evident by the second.

Soon, all eyes shifted towards Nagisa and Rei. “W-what?” Rei fixed his glasses awkwardly and Nagisa whistled, looking elsewhere. They too were officially exposed.

“Uhh..HEY I THOUGH WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR REVENGE ON MAKO-CHAN, RIGHT GUYS!?” Nagisa gave a nervous laugh. “So I’ll go next!”

“But we’re skipping Makoto’s turn,” Haru said with a slight frown. 

“But he cheated! So...he loses a turn!”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Makoto was to busy rocking back and fourth nervously to really care. He looked up as if he hadn’t heard them yelling at him. “O-oh, uhh...that’s fine! I have to go to the bathroom anyway.”

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not going to cheat again, are you?” Rin was suspicious once more.

“N-no! I’ll be quick..and I’ll come back dressed the very same, I promise!” 

After a few moments of debate, everyone let Makoto go. He spun around, being sure to face the door as he got up and practically ran to the bathroom. 

Nagisa smiled. 

A few minutes later, everyone began to grow impatient. “Gee, what’s his issue, Haru? You should know,” Rin said with a sigh.

“I dunno.” Haru looked towards the door. “I’m beginning to worry. Maybe I should go check on hi-“

No! That’s not necessary, Haru-Chan!” Nagisa scrambled to stop Haru.

“Why?”

“Because! Uhh...he might be- oh! There he is!”

Makoto walked back in, still flustered and disheveled, but better than he looked before. He sat down, still shifting awkwardly. Haru looked at him, even more worried than before. “Makoto, are you okay?”

Makoto turned toward Haru. “Yes, Haru,” he averted his eyes, “I-I’m fine,” he said with a forced smile.

Nagisa smiled.

Haru knew that was bullshit.

“Okay! So now it’s my turn.” He thought of something, specifically to target Makoto. “Hmm...Never have I ever...had sex before school!”

Makoto grimaced. Wasn’t Nagisa specifically targeting him? If so, how did he know that he’d did “it” before school? Did he know with whom he’d done it!?

Haru could see the distress in Makoto’s eyes as he glanced over at him. He bagan to feel guilty; he felt like he’d betrayed Makoto, by not denying Nagisa when he asked if he and Makoto were dating. All mental struggles aside, Haru and Makoto stripped. 

Rin and Sousuke chuckled. Rei looked at the two in disbelief and surprise. Nagisa smiled mischievously. They all sat in a few moments of awkward silence. Haru and Makoto were basically completely exposed by this point.

“We knew it already, anyway,” said Sousuke. Rin nodded in agreement. “Let’s continue.”

And so they did, everyone targeting Makoto specifically because one, he apparently cheated, and two, it was entertaining to watch his exasperated and embarrassed reactions. Throughout the game, the “Never Have I Ever” declarations became even dirtier. They all learned a lot about each other...more than they would have liked to know in some cases being that the declarations covered the topics of alcohol, other illegal activities, hygiene, sex, and other embarrassing topics. Even Haru got a kick out of it, especially when Makoto was forced to remove his shirt, revealing his delicious abs and back muscles. And since their relationship was already exposed, Haru didn’t have a problem wrapping his hands around Makoto’s bicep in an affectionate manner, snuggling into him as he (Makoto) continued to shift around awkwardly. Perhaps he was just a little embarrassed...

Soon, everyone had stripped down to their underwear, with the exception of Makoto, who conspicuously, still had on his sweatpants. It was a matter of time before someone brought it to everyone’s attention.

Rei, clad in nothing but purple briefs, covering himself self-consciously while Nagisa poked fun at him, looked at Makoto. “Y-you know, it’s a bit strange..how are you still wearing clothes, Makoto...oh, Senpai!?” Rei didn’t mean to sound disrespectful. 

“...” Makoto didn’t know what to tell them. Truth be told, he was cheating. However, he was not wearing multiple layers; he was simply pretending, saying that he’s never done things that he had indeed, done. 

Rin began to interrogate Makoto again. “Are you lying, Makoto? Because I could have sworn that I’ve seen you do some of the things that we just said.”

Even Haru was suspicious. While he personally didn’t really care about the game, he was positive that something was wrong with Makoto. From the way he made an odd clothing change at the start of the game, to the way he’s been shifting uncomfortably throughout the game, Haru worried even more. He also knew for a fact that Makoto would never cheat in anything, including a stupid game like this one.

Nagisa smiled. He had a plan; he’d say something that Haru and Makoto knew was true; something they’d both done, together. “It’s my turn guys.” 

“But you skipped Makoto-Senpai again, Nagisa.” Rin said with a confused look on his face. 

“I-it’s okay! I can’t really think of one right now anyway. Go ahead, Nagisa!”

“Thanks, Mako-Chan!” Nagisa thought of how to word his declaration, with a somewhat maniacal smile on his face that sent chills down everyone’s spines. “I have another dirty one.”

“Oooh, let’s hear it,” Rin said after taking a sip of ‘lemonade’.

“Okay! Never have I ever...had sex..”

Rei was visibly confused. “We’ve already said that one, Nagisa-Ku-“

“..so rough that you or your partner was sore the next day.”

“Well..that’s the case for a lot of people Nagisa-ku-“

“Aaand, they were so sore that they could barely walk or swim or do anything!”

Everyone was speechless, eyebrows raised at Nagisa. “That’s some kinky shit, Nagisa,” Sousuke said with a chuckle. He and Rin both looked at each other with a small smile and a faint blush. “Well it looks like we lost. Do we still have to go completely nu- wait, what?”

Haru stood up, ready to take off his swimsuit. He was a little annoyed that Nagisa had used such a personal and specific thing against him, and that he now knew that his assumptions about he (Haru) and Makoto’s relationship were indeed correct. However, everyone knew by now; all six of them were exposed throughout the duration of this freakin’ game. 

However, everyone, including Haru, was confused. They looked at Makoto. His head was held low in shame and his face was more flustered than they’d ever seen before. He had that freaked out look in his eyes again. Everyone knew that he was guilty; Haru had just proved that. Was Makoto really that embarrassed?

“Makoto-Senpai...?” Rei was now very confused and a bit concerned. He even began to ponder the possibility that Haru had had sex with someone else. ‘No, that can’t be,’ he thought to himself.

Rin looked down at Makoto, beginning to get annoyed at His reluctance. “Yo, Makoto. Haru’s standing up. Why aren’t you?”

Makoto looked up at Rin from his awkward, overgrown fetal position. “I...uhh...I c-can’t..”

Nagisa Smiled.

“Can’t what!? What do you mean you can’t? You still have pants on! We’re the ones who have to go nude! Why can’t you just follow the ru-“

Makoto shifted around, stood up, and ran out of the room, scrambling clumsily as he almost slipped on the hardwood floor. “I’m sorry guys, I just can’t!” He ran down the hall and into the bathroom once again, slamming the door shut.

Everyone stared at the door in astonishment, mouths agape in surprise and confusion. 

“Well...umm..this is awkward. Is Makoto-Senpai alright?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen him do anything like that before. He’s usually so calm,” Rin said.

“Well maybe if you didn’t yell at him...”

“Aww c’mon Haru! I just thought he was cheating, I didn’t know he would get that embarrassed! Hell, I though you cheated on him for a second..”

Haru turned to look at Rin with what could only be described as a death glare. “I would never do that.” His voice was stern and strong, scary even. Everyone was taken aback by it. 

Rin scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry, Haru. Well...what’s wrong with him then?”

“I’m not sure. I’m gonna go find out.” Haru began to walk to the bathroom. 

“Good luck, Haru-Chan,” Nagisa said, an eager tone in his voice that got him a few odd stares from the group. ‘Hope you like your birthday gift, Haru-Chan.’

• • •

Haru walked down the hall, concern etched on his delicate face, and stopped at the bathroom door that had been slammed shut, just a few minutes before. He stood at the door, wondering how he would even go about comforting Makoto; something he’d usually never have to do, being that Makoto usually had to look after him, somehow dealing with his many moods and rather immature shenanigans. He really was like a caring mother and Haru felt like nothing more than a child. 

After a few moments of strategic thinking, Haru finally built up the courage to knock on the door. He knocked once; no answer. Twice; still no answer. Haru began to panic. Third time; Haru wanted to break the fucking door down. “Makoto! That’s it, I’m coming in!”

Haru busted the door open, panic morphing into annoyance. “Makoto, you’ve been acting weird as hell all night. What the fuck’s gotten into yo-oh...?” Haru was absolutely speechless. All he could manage to say was a barely audible, very breathy, “fuck...”

There stood Makoto, pants down around his ankles in a rumpled heap. His boxers remained, stretched to the absolute limit with his enticing, impressive length. He appeared to be attempting to dress himself, perhaps to return to the others and continue pretending like he wasn’t trying to hide his way-to-obvious hard on. Makoto looked at Haru with shameful, almost teary eyes. His face was impossibly red; impossible because there was no fucking way that someone could be that amazingly hard and still have blood remaining for such an intense, albeit adorable, blush. 

“H-Haru!...I-I’m sorry...I don’t know what’s happening..it..It won’t go down!” He sounded so very panicked and helpless. While Haru usually didn’t like to see Makoto in such an intense emotional struggle, he fucking loved what he saw right now. There before him stood the cowardly, awkward, clumsy, adorable dork that did nothing but smile and act like an absolutely loveable idiot, shirtless and rock hard, cock straining his snug boxers so fucking nicely. Haru had to stop himself from drooling. How could someone with such innocent intentions have such a sinfully sexy body capable of damn there obliterating their lover’s own body. How dare he be so kind and charming that after such an intense love-making session, said lover would thank him, happily before limping home, maneuvering awkwardly, to avoid the painful soreness that was doomed to plague their body for days to come. 

Haru also couldn’t help but notice that frankly, Makoto, at this particular moment was huge, more so than usual. Was it the lust fogging his brain? Was this something confirming his suspicions of being a size queen? Was this a birthday present from the sex gods? Possibly... but Haru didn’t really give a damn at the moment. He couldn’t help it; he needed to have at his boyfriend’s monstrous member right then and there. 

He walked over to Makoto, slowly, staring at his crotch with what could only be described as curiosity, hunger, wonder, and over all, pure lust. Makoto froze, looking at Haru with comically wide eyes. Haru finally stopped right in front of Makoto, eyes still glued to his crotch while his own member twitched in excitement.

“I-I’m sorry, Haru. I really don’t know what came over me! I wasn’t feeling or thinking about anything remotely sexual! It just...happened! First I got a headache and then it started to feel all...tingly and stuff down there! Then it....you know...got hard...that’s why I changed! I wasn’t trying to ruin your game or cheat or anything, I swear! It’s been like this for almost an hour! Something’s wrong Haru!”

Haru said nothing. He simply dropped to his knees to survey the situation for himself. Haru’s hands slowly inched up to the hem of Makoto’s underwear, and slowly, but surely, began to tug, uncovering his seemingly unending, very thick length. It felt like an eternity to Haru by the time he finally freed the beast itself, letting it spring free and almost slap Haru in the face again (he’s learned his lesson after getting slapped about five times before and now knows to keep a safe distance). He grabbed a hold of it and shit; it barely seemed to fit in his hand anymore. Makoto involuntarily twitched and his breath hitched. He was clearly very sensitive, more so than Haru had ever seen before. It was evident in the way his member throbbed, the way it pulsated in time with his very heartbeat. Haru, pupils dilated, fogged with pure lust, couldn’t help but mutter under his breath, “fucking...huge..”

Makoto would blush even darker...if it were possible. He was never very good at receiving compliments about his body, especially his dick. Heck, he even used to be self-conscious about it when he noticed how significantly larger he was in comparison to his friends in middle school. This made Makoto so grateful to have someone like Haru, who truly loved him-both body and soul-no matter how abnormal he may be. “I...I really don’t know why it’s so...b-bi-“

“I don’t know either, and I don’t really care...but you...have no idea...”

“H-huh?”

“...w-what your cock does to me..what it’s doing to me right now...”

“Haruuuu! I really think something is wro-hnng!”

Haru broke free of his restraints as he licked Makoto’s length, completely, from base to tip, stopping at the tip to swirl his sinfully skilled tongue around the head of his boyfriend’s desperately twitching cock, going back over to trace his small tongue over the thick, prominent, pulsating veins along the lengthy shaft.

“Ha-Haru..! I- ngh!..d-on’t think we should b-be doing this right now! The other’s are j-just down the hall-nhhg!”

The fact only excited Haru even more as he felt the sudden urge to try and deep-throat his boyfriend’s enticing man-meat, no matter how physically impossible that was while he was in this enhanced state. ‘Fuck Physics’, he thought to himself as he eagerly opened his mouth, wider than he’s ever had to, and moved his head forward, forcing his boyfriend’s long cock as far down as it could possibly go before hitting the back of his warm, tight, and oh-so wet throat, trying his absolute best not to use his teeth. However, this proved to not be a very bad thing because every time his teeth would lightly graze over Makoto’s sensitive, pulsating dick, he’d let out an unintentionally loud groan, a beautifully lewd, wanton sound that would send shockwaves of arousal to Haru’s already straining erection, still clothed in his jeans. It’s times like these where Haru is so thankful that he doesn’t have a gag reflex, because if that were the case, he wouldn’t ever be able to devour Makoto’s dick as well as he was doing right now. Haru is so fucking proud of himself for training his small mouth to open up so widely to accommodate his gifted boyfriend, for if this weren’t the case, he wouldn’t be able to truly savor the odd and salty taste of Makoto’s pre-cum, allowing it’s flavor to hit every crevice of his mouth, a substance that Haru has come to absolutely love; he’s practically found himself hooked to the stuff.

Meanwhile, Makoto was suffering the best kind of torture; knowing that the others were just down the hall, still waiting for him and Haru to return, while trying to stop Haru from so skillfully sucking him off was no easy task. Although, Makoto had the very strong urge to burry his large hands in Haru’s hair, grab two large fistfuls, and drive his cock further into the heavenly cavern that was Haru’s throat, he knew this was a bad idea. What if they came looking for him? What if they heard his loud, wanton moans already? And what the absolute FUCK is wrong with his dick? Makoto needs to gain control of the situation, fast. 

“Ha-Haru..! Please...s..st...o-ohh fuck, Haru..stop!”

Makoto’s tone was urgent and stern, more so than Haru had ever heard. Haru froze right in the middle of his actions and looked up at Makoto, mouth still wrapped around his thick shaft. 

‘Fuck...,’ was all Makoto could think as Haru’s innocent eyes looked up at him through his fairly long lashes, contradicted by his cock still buried deep in Haru’s small mouth. Although Makoto was definitely stumped by how fucking sexy Haru looked at the moment, he knew that he had to stay assertive. “H-Haru..this is a bad idea. We should stop before we get cau-“

Makoto was cut off with an irritated groan from Haru. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, releasing Makoto’s member from his mouth with an unnecessarily loud pop, before looking up at Makoto, with genuine annoyance-no, pure anger etched on his face. Makoto felt a shiver go down his spine because shit; Haru was downright scary right now!

“Makoto...who the hell wants to hear that? ‘We should stop’...really!?”

“B-but the others-“

“I don’t give a fuck, Makoto. Hell, they probably already know what we’re up to right now anyway, so why does it matter if they hear us?”

“But Haru-“

“It’s my birthday, and I come in here to see you and your humongous cock, that you know I fucking love, and you expect me to stop!?” 

“Y-yea, but it’s-“

“You know what I want for my birthday, Makoto?” Haru got up off his knees and stood upright, looking Makoto in the eyes with immense intensity before inching closer and closer to him.

“W-what is that, H-Haru?”

“I want you. I want you to stop holding back. I need you to come at me with all you’ve got.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Haru...haha..I don’t think you’d want me to do that...you’re so irresistible sometimes that I,” he huffed with a small chuckle and an uncharacteristic smirk, “I don’t think I’d be able to control myself, Haru.”

“Exactly. That’s exactly what I want, Makoto. How can you not see it? How am I gonna get it through your thick skull that I crave for you to be rough with me? How am I ever gonna get you to understand that it fucking turns me on when you get aggressive with me?” Haru stepped impossibly closer to Makoto, wrapping a slender leg around his waist while grinding on his twitching, leaking member. “Why can’t you see that I want you to fuck the shit out of me so damn hard with your huge cock that I’ll feel it for days to come?!” Haru ran his fingers along Makoto’s length while wrapping his other arm around Makoto’s neck, now, almost whispering in his ear. “Shit, I’ll happily limp down the fucking street if it means making you feel good...If it means seeing Makoto at his most feral...at his sexiest...at his most satisfied...”

Makoto was floored at what he’d just heard. Haru was so reckless, so naive, so...slutty. And damn, did it turn him on. Every dirty request, every inappropriate word, it all damaged his will power, cracked his restraints, threatened the chains that barred Makoto from viciously grabbing Haru and just wrecking him out of raw, feral lust. Makoto wishes that Haru would be more careful- careful with what he wished for because he was waaay to close to getting it...perhaps it was more than what he bargained for. 

Makoto let out a low deep groan that made Haru weak in the knees. “You’re so...reckless Haru-chan...are you absolutely sure that’s what you want? Because once you say yes..I-“

“Yes...please, Makoto.” Haru began to lightly suck on Makoto’s ear lobe, going down to his neck and collarbone, “...for my birthday...”

Haru looked up at Makoto with begging, pleading eyes and a small smile, as if he were asking permission from some sort of parental figure or guardian. As if he were saying, purely with his eyes, “please...daddy?” 

Makoto’s restraints were officially broken.

The fear and worry that plagued his face the whole night vanished; it was replaced with a calm smile, and an authoritative, yet gentle voice that sounded like the most soothing, sensual, velvety softness and made Haru melt. 

“Okay, Haru-Chan...what do you want me to do first?”

Haru’s gentle stare turned into a devilish glint as he unraveled himself from Makoto’s neck and waist. He sank down to Makoto’ still desperately twitching member, holding it with his soft, delicate hands.

“Face-fuck me, Makoto.”

Makoto’s Eyes widened, but quickly squinted back down into his usual, warm and gentle smile. “Whatever you want, Haru-chan...”

Haru opened his mouth wide, letting Makoto slide himself into Haru’s warm, wet mouth once again. Makoto hadn’t previously took the time to really enjoy the warm crevices of Haru’s mouth to the fullest due to his panicked state of mind, but now, holy shit, did it feel damn good. His desires from before returned, the urge to thrust into Haru’s mouth arising once again. “D-damn Haru! I-I’m gonna move, okay?”

Haru nodded and increased his sucking, hollowing his cheeks the way he knew drove Makoto insane. After a loud groan, Makoto could no longer help it. In one swift move, he thrusted himself into Haru’s mouth, catching Haru by surprise as he let out a muffled yelp. It was at this moment that Haru knew he was in for a challenge. Perhaps he was a bit reckless, letting Makoto shove his currently enhanced schlong down his throat. Haru simply wasn’t prepared for the thick head of Makoto’s cock pushing further back in his throat than he thought possible, causing Haru to borderline choke. However, Haru was a masochistic cock slut who was down for anything when it came to Makoto. He was up for the challenge; oddly enough, the feeling of choking on Makoto’s dick turned him on even more. 

Makoto pulled out and thrusted into Haru’s mouth once again, burying his fists into Haru’s hair as he fucked his face. Soon he found a jagged, yet steady rhythm as he damn there forced his cock down Haru’s throat, causing Haru to allow muffled moans to escape his mouth, the vibrations of said moans further stimulating Makoto’s member. 

“Nggh! Damn Haru...I d-didn’t know you liked c-choking on my cock that m-much!”

Oh hell no. Hell no. Haru couldn’t take it. Dirty talk wasn’t something he even considered, something he never knew he wanted so badly, especially coming from Makoto, the dorkiest of adorable dorks. Needless to say, Haru liked it. A lot. 

“M-mmhh!” Haru attempted to nod in reply, tears both from light gagging and ecstasy rising in his eyes as he continued to loudly moan around Makoto’s thick shaft. 

Soon, the constant vibrations proved to be too much as Makoto came closer to his limit. “H-haruu, I-fuck Haru I’m gonna-!” Makoto let loose inside Haru’s mouth, shooting copious amounts of cum down Haru’s throat. Haru was caught off guard—Makoto had a shit-ton this time—and found himself coughing violently as Makoto exited his mouth. The pungent substance dribbled from Haru’s mouth as he he laid his head against the bathroom wall, recouping with, now less intense, coughs and heavy breathing. After about a minute, he finally regained his composure, a small, satisfied smile on his fucked-out face. He looked up at Makoto. His eyes shot open. He was still hard as ever, maybe even more so than before. Haru stared at the still-hard, monstrous, still-throbbing dick right before him in sincere amazement.

Makoto was equally amazed and a little disappointed as worry began to creep back into his voice. “H-how am I still..?”

“You’re still big.”

Makoto scoffed. “Well, duh, Haru! What am I gonna do now? I can’t go back out there like this again!”

Haru continued to look at Makoto in his usual, stoic manner. He said nothing. He simply stood up and began to pull down his jammers, his own neglected member springing Free! as he threw the discarded clothing to the side. Now, Haru stood completely exposed and naked, a sight that did nothing but make Makoto’s situation even worse.

“W-what..Haruuu, what are you doing now?!”

Haru lowered himself once again, allowing himself to lay against the wall. He then began to spread his legs before reaching down to his awaiting entrance, playing with the outer rim of his ass before shoving a finger inside.

Makoto’s eyes widened as he let out an involuntary groan, before quickly stopping himself to try and gain control of the situation again. “Huh!? Oh, no Haru! W-we can’t do that, not here and definitely not now!”

Haru looked up at Makoto with his usual stoic face, but there was a noticeable glint of annoyance in his eyes. “Why not? You obviously need it...” Haru motioned toward Makoto’s twitching and somehow still leaking, cock before adding a second finger, causing Haru to let out another savory moan that went straight to Makoto’s dick. 

“B-but Ha-Haru...we’ve been gone for so long already. Don’t you think they’re getting suspicious!?”

Haru stuck in a third finger, adding more strength as he forced the digits in and out of his tight, tight entrance. “Ah-h..I-I don’t care...mmh!”

“B-but..” Makoto was simply too entranced, completely captivated by the way Haru’s ass enveloped his fingers in the tight warmth that he knew and loved all to well. His member twitched in excitement as he recalled the feeling of being buried, balls-deep in Haru’s warm, tight ass, something that he needed to feel right now, more so than he ever needed before.

However, Haru suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out completely before getting up and going to the cabinet beneath the sink to retrieve a large blue bottle of, you guessed it, lube. He then walked back over to the wall where he had previously been sitting, silently finding amusement in the now intensely desperate stare Makoto gave him. 

Haru sat back down on the floor, spread his legs, and opened the bottle to pour a generous amount on his hand. He then looked up at Makoto, specifically, at his dick as if to gauge how much he needed to prepare. After a few moments of surveying, and a fair amount of internal judgment, Haru attempted to, and surprisingly succeeded at, shoving five fingers in his entrance, stretching himself more than he ever had, on his own, that is. “F-fuck,” Haru gasped as he began to shove his fingers in and out of his tight, abused ass, hissing in pain and, eventually, pleasure. 

Makoto was struggling. He gripped the hem of his underwear tightly, threatening to rip them out of sheer strength brought on by lust. His widened eyes twitched, bulging with desperation and need as he groaned. ‘Does he even know how fucking sexy he looks right now!? How downright fuckable he is...shit,’ he thought to himself. His self-control was now dangerously weak. 

After about a minute more of fingering (or borderline fisting) himself, Haru felt that he was ready. His fingers exited his ass and he stood up, causing Makoto to furrow his brow in confusion. Haru walked over to the bathtub, got inside and sat in it, spreading his legs wide before turning to look at a dumbfounded Makoto. 

“Okay, Makoto. I’m ready. Get over here.”

Makoto felt himself take an involuntary step towards the bathtub, practically being controlled by his desperately throbbing lower half. ‘No. No, this isn’t right,’ Makoto thought to himself. ‘I’ve got to take control...I don’t need to do this!’ But damn, did he want to. How could he resist Haru, legs spread wide, blush dusting his beautiful face, eyes dilated and fogged with lust, just sitting in his tub, waiting to be fucked? How could anyone resist that? 

“N-no...no, Haru. We’ve done enough. Please don’t worry about me..return to the others and enjoy your birthday party, Haru.” Makoto offered a gentle smile.

Haru turned his head toward Makoto. That look was back. That terrifying look from before; the demanding look of anger and annoyance that made Makoto feel small and powerless, but most of all, scared. 

“Excuse me? I thought I was clear earlier when I said that I don’t want you to hold back.”

“Yea Haru, but the other-“

“Fuck that. It’s my birthday, Makoto, right?”

“Y-yea..”

“And you know what I want right now, right?”

“...”

“I want you to get your ass over here already and screw me with your huge dick, right, fucking, now!”

Makoto was absolutely speechless. He was back in an intense emotional struggle. He wanted to...but he couldn’t. He needed to...but it was just inappropriate at this time. It would be fun...but their friends we right down the hall. What’s a guy to do-

“Makoto, if you don’t get your ass over here in 3.5 fucking seconds, I swear I’ll-“

“Screw it!” Makoto practically leaped over to the bath tub to join Haru, pouncing on him like an animal, showering him in light kisses while Haru moaned at the feeling of their members rubbing together, the friction so heavenly after his cock had trembled with need for so long. However, there was a part of Haru that ached even more, a place that needed to be filled completely with the one he craved, the one he loved.

“Ah-ha..Ma-koto...lu-lube..now,” Haru gasped as he attempted to push Makoto off of him.

“Y-yeah..right,” Makoto huffed as he reached over to the wall where Haru once sat and grabbed the blue bottle. “Here,” he said as he handed it to Haru who simply took it, opened it, and damn there poured the whole bottle on Makoto’s length before throwing the bottle across the room, not caring about how loud it sounded as it hit the door. Next, Haru began to messily stroke Makoto, lathering him up, not caring about what spilled elsewhere, out of pure excitement, causing Makoto to let out a deep moan that shook Haru to his very core, only encouraging him to rub faster and, when he finished, spread his legs even wider for Makoto.

“Shit, Haru...”Makoto took a moment to slow the pace and admire the sight before him: Haru completely offering himself to him, legs spread wide, arousal standing proud...it was all just so-

“Hurry up, Makoto and mess me up...for my birthday...” Haru had that devilish glint in his eyes once again, this time accompanied by a devious smirk.

Makoto said nothing. He simply looked into Haru’s eyes and gave him that sweet, reassuring smile that he loved so much before finally moving forward, grazing his cock just around the rim of Haru’s entrance, looking for a good angle for insertion before finally pushing himself inside, stretching Haru’s ass more than he’d ever stretched it before, causing Haru to hiss in pain as his ass stung. Makoto noticed this and slowed his pace, inserting himself into Haru even slower as he lowered his head down to Haru’s neck, placing light kisses on it while he continued to push inside. This feeling was, strangely, so new to Haru; it felt like their first time all over again. Haru felt more full, more stretched to his very limit than he’d ever felt before. He could feel all of Makoto, so deep inside him, pulsating I’m time with his very own heartbeat, truly creating the illusion that they were becoming one. Meanwhile, Makoto felt the same way; Haru felt really damn good and so much more tight than he recalled. Perhaps this was due to the unusually wide girth that Makoto was sporting at the moment. 

“Ahh...okay, Makoto...you can move now..”

Makoto looked up at Haru. He appeared to be a bit confused. Haru gave him a questioning look. “Move? B-but it’s not all the wa-“

“What now?”

“Look for yourself...”

Haru looked down and instantly felt dumb as his eyes shot open. Makoto was correct; he was a little over halfway in, but still had more to go. ‘Oh right,’ Haru thought to himself as he recalled the image of Makoto’s length just about 10 minutes ago, remembering how unusually fucking big it was. What was up with that? Haru didn’t give a damn at the moment. He sighed in annoyance to mask his his uncertainty before telling Makoto to keep going. What was he getting himself into? He wasn’t very sure anymore. 

After finally getting all the way inside, Makoto stopped, allotting time for Haru to adjust before he started moving. “Shit Haru...you feel...amazing right now...so..tight..!”

Haru hummed in response. “Y-you can move now, Makoto..” Makoto nodded in response before finally pulling out, leaving Haru unbelievably hallow. Then, he quickly thrusted back in. 

“FUCK!” Haru was caught off guard by the sheer mass of Makoto’s cock being forced back inside him, alarmed at how much more intense it felt being that Makoto was more..enhanced than usual. 

“Ha-Haru! Are you alright?” He lowered his head down to his ear, and began to speak, almost at a whisper. “Haru, you wanted me to not hold back, yes? I’d be happy to give you what you want, but if you can’t handle it...”

Fuck that. Haru’s brows furrowed and his mouth curved into a scowl. What the hell, Makoto? He was just caught off guard by your decision to bow-guard your dick in his ass all of a sudden. ‘News flash, Makoto: it’s not easy to take a cock like yours,’ Haru thought to himself. After recouping for a moment Haru looked up at Makoto. “Don’t get all high and mighty. Just fuck me already.”

Makoto chuckled, quite sadistically too, before whispering, “whatever you want, Haru-Chan.”

Then, with little warning, Haru found himself being slammed into the cold, hard surface of the bathtub as Makoto pounded into him, easily reaching the most pleasurable spots, deep inside, that Haru didn’t even know existed within himself. “Fff-Fuck! Makoto! I-it’s...s-so..big...!”

Makoto gave another mischievous smirk, pounding into Haru at an even fiercer pace. “Geez, Haru...your such a fucking size queen. Do you only like me for my cock or something?”

Haru let out filthy, high pitched moan as he involuntarily shut his teary eyes and allowed his mouth to gape, drool sneaking out of the crevices of his hot mouth. 

“Hm? That’s unfortunate Haru...looks like I’m gonna have to punish you,” Makoto leaned in closer to Haru, his low and sexy voice shaking Haru to his very core as if he could get off to the sound of Makoto’s voice alone. “I’ll show you exactly what happens to size queens like you, who ask for too much.” Makoto gave another forceful thrust, making Haru bite his lip so hard that he was sure he was bleeding by now. Makoto’s voice was deep and borderline menacing, “...they don’t walk again for days..”

Haru’s eyes shot open, surprised at what he’d just heard, but so much more turned on. At the very same moment, his whole body tensed, causing him to clench around Makoto’s cock as he threw his head back in ecstasy, not caring about how Makoto’s incessant pounding into him against the hard, unforgiving surface of the bathtub would contribute to the overall soreness he’d feel in the morning. “Y-yes Makoto!...punish m-mee...tr-eat me like shit!”

Makoto laughed again as he felt his own member swell at Haru’s slutty request. “You’re such a slut...taking my cock for your birthday...how lewd, Haru-chan..”

“Fuck!” Haru was about to climax from the very sound of Makoto’s voice, his amazing, disrespectful, and downright sexy dirty talk, the frivolous pace at which he drove his thick cock into Haru’s now gaping entrance; it was all too much. “M-Makoto...! I’m..gonna...I’m cumming!” Haru let out a loud, high-pitched, jagged moan that sounded like the most lovely Music to Makoto’s ears as he threw his head back and scrunched his eyes closed. 

The very sight of Haru’s twitching member spewing cum all over his very own chest spurred on Makoto’s very own orgasm as he groaned loudly, letting loose in Haru’s ass completely before collapsing atop Haru. They both sat there for quite a while, sticky and spent, breathing heavily as they recovered from what they’d call the best sex they’ve had in months. 

Oh, and the never-ending boner that Makoto had for an hour, had finally went away.

• • •

“H-hey guys! Sorry we took so long! I was just feeling a little sick...” Makoto stopped talking as he surveyed the room where everyone had just been about 20 minutes ago. Everyone was gone. “What the...where did they all go?”

Haru walked over to the chabudai (small table thing) to find a note from Nagisa that said the following:

Dear Haru-chan and Mako-Chan,  
We’ve decided to leave you two alone so that Haru-Chan can make sure Mako-chan was alright. We also felt awkward sitting here while you two were obviously busy in the restroom doing various...things together...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). You guys should probably learn to stay a bit quieter ;) Aaaaanyywaaayy, thanks for the super duper fun party and Happy Birthday, Haru-Chan!!!!!!

-Nagisa ;p

• • • 

The following Monday, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei sat together once again, eating their lunch at their usual spot. However, there was definitely an unusual and very awkward vibe; it’s a little awkward to hang out with your friends after hearing them have rough ass sex just a few nights before. 

Makoto, being Makoto, was the most embarrassed, keeping his reddened face down as he ate his lunch in uncharacteristically small bites. Rei did the same, adjusting his glasses constantly, even when it wasn’t even remotely necessary. Haru however, seemed normal, except for the fact that Makoto didn’t lie when he said Haru wouldn’t walk for days; it only made the awkward atmosphere worse when he arrived a few minutes before, limping over with a guilty looking Makoto following behind him. 

Nagisa hated this tension, even though it was his fault. He searched desperately for something to talk about, however, when he opened his mouth to speak, it all went south for him. “Uhh...Haru-Chan! Did you  
Like the present that me and Rei-Chan got for you?”

Haru continued to look down at his food, picking at it with his chopsticks to avoid eye contact; this wasn’t so weird for Haru to do. “Yea. It was cool. Thanks guys.” 

Nagisa smiled, feeling some of the frozen-over tension melt away. “That’s good, Haru-Chan! Uhh...Oh! Did you like the other present I gave you?” Nagisa gave Haru an exaggerated wink.

Haru frowned a bit, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he turned his head to the side. “It was...interesting.”

Rei and Makoto were confused. “W-what else did you get for Haru, Nagisa?”

Nagisa looked at Makoto with wide and slightly confused eyes. “You mean you didn’t see it?”

Haru shook his head. “I just found it this morning.”

Nagisa was visibly disappointed. “Awww Haru-Chan! You were supposed to find it on your birthday!” Nagisa sighed. “Oh well, clearly you didn’t need it,” Nagisa said with another suggestive wink at Haru. 

Rei chimed in, now sincerely curious about said gift. “Nagisa-Kun, what did you get Haruka-Senpai?”

Nagisa only laughed. Haru frowned and sighed. “Nagisa got me a box of condoms.” ‘XL’s too,’ Haru thought to himself as his face began to heat up.

Makoto and Rei both blushed again. “Oh...”

“Nagisa-kun, don’t you think that’s a bit too..uh...personal..?”

Nagisa shook his head. “No, it was supposed to go perfectly with the other gift I got Haru!”

“What other gift?”

Nagisa probably shouldn’t have said that. 

“You got Haruka-Senpai two other gifts of your own?”

“Haru didn’t tell me that he got so many gifts from you, Nagisa,” Makoto said with a forced, but pleasant smile. 

Nagisa gave a them a wide-eyed stare and a nervous smile. “I...uhh...haha!” Nagisa’s smile was now replaced with genuine concern. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

The three looked at each other, and back at Nagisa. “Nagisa-kun...what did you do?”

“Uh, well...Mako-Chan...I kinda..sorta...might’ve...druggedyou!”

“What!?” Everyone practicality yelled in unison. 

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to give Haru-Chan a super special, super personal present and I know how much he loves you, Mako-Chan, and I kinda sorta found out that Haru was a raging size queen and so I wanted to give him exactly what he wanted and so I got pills and crushed them up and put them in your cake and that’s why you were feeling strange and stuff during the party and that’s why you had to change into different pants I knew you weren’t cheating but I wanted to act natural so I didn’t give it away and-“

“NAGISA-KUN! Slow down! What kind of pills did you even use?”

Nagisa smiled nervously again as he scratched the back of his head. “Hehe...just...maleenhancementpills...”

Rei was shocked as Nagisa’s confession rendered him completely speechless for a few seconds. He began to question is own safety, being that he himself was (pretty much) dating Nagisa. “Nagisa-kun! Do you know how dangerous that is! Those weren’t prescribed! What if Makoto-Senpai would’ve gotten sick from them!? Imagine the guilt you’d feel right now!”

“B-but it worked didn’t it? And Mako-Chan is just fine!”

“Still Nagisa! What you’ve done is illegal, wrong, and very dangerous!”

While the two argued, Makoto just sat there in silence, trying to process the fact that his teammate had drugged him...fucking drugged him! Makoto knew Nagisa wasn’t all-there in the head, but this is a new extreme, even for him! 

Soon the bell rang, signaling for them to get back to class. They all got up and silently left, with the exception of Rei, who continued to go on about the dangers of various unperscibed drugs and their long-term effects on the human body. However, Haru stayed back, grabbing Nagisa by the shoulder. “Nagisa.”

Nagisa looked up at Haru, afraid that he might snap at him for drugging his boyfriend. “Y-yes, Haru-Chan?”

Haru’s Eyes were cold, as usual. However they softened and Nagisa could’ve sworn that he saw a faint smile appear on Haru’s lips. He spoke almost at a whisper, “thanks.”

Nagisa’s melancholy expression disappeared as it was replaced with one of amazement as his eyes widened and his usual smile returned to his face, something that was quite refreshing after seeing Nagisa so sad for the past ten minutes as he was getting reprimanded by his teammates. “Y-you’re welcome, Haru-Chan!”

Haru leaned down toward his ear, his faint smile disappearing into a more serious expression. “Nagisa.”

“Yeah?”

Haru spoke, making sure that Makoto and Rei were completely out of ear shot. “Make sure you get me some more of that...stuff...”

Nagisa smiled from ear to ear. “You got it, Haru-Chan!”


End file.
